Tadashi's Awkward and Embarrassing Moments
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Three times, Hiro makes his big brother falls into awkward and embarrassing moments. And in those three times, Tadashi feels like he wants to bury himself. (PG-15).
1. Chapter 1

**Tadashi's Awkward and Embarrassing Moments**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Three times, Hiro makes his big brother falls into awkward and embarrassing moments. And in those three times, Tadashi feels like he wants to bury himself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Part 1**

 **Tadashi : 15, Hiro: 8**

Tadashi was asleep in his room. But he didn't look really good. He clutched his bed sheet really tight. He was also panting and moaning. He really didn't know how long it happened to him. Until he jolted up with a gasp, and he was finally awake.

He was still panting, trying to catch his breath. He removed the blanket that covered him. And he saw it. The light was off, but the moonlight helped him see the thing. He saw a wet stain on his pajama pants. He saw it very clearly, right between his legs, and he knew all too well.

He just had a wet dream.

His T-shirt was soaked with his sweats. And it didn't feel comfortable on his body. He thought about changing his clothes. Maybe with a little clean up. He sighed and got out from his bed.

"Dashi?"

That voice made him froze. He looked up and saw his little brother, standing beside the now-opened divider. "H-Hiro? What are you doing there? And why are you still up?" Tadashi asked, stammering.

"I was sleeping until I heard some noises from your room," Hiro shrugged. "Are you okay? Have a bad dream?"

"Uh, nothing," Tadashi avoided Hiro's eyes. Hoping his little brother would go back to sleep soon. But instead, Hiro huffed, "It's not nothing if you made those weird noises while you're sleeping."

Then, his eyes glanced down. Hiro saw the wet stain. He raised his eyebrow, "Dashi, did you wet your bed?"

Tadashi immediately covered his it with his hands, "No!"

"Then why is your pants wet?"

"That-"

"And you made those weird noises, too."

"Uuuh..,"

"Tadashi, just admit it that you still wet your bed," Hiro told him, smirking at his brother.

"I didn't wet my bed, knucklehead."

"Dashi still wets his bed. Dashi still wets his bed..," Hiro sang songs.

It irritated the big brother, of course. But the next words he accidentally blurted out, was something he would regret for life.

"Oh, quit it, Hiro. I didn't wet my bed. I just had a wet dream, that's all!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Tadashi realized what he just blurted out, he immediately covered his mouth with his hand. Mentally slapped himself. His face was really white, seeing his little brother who was staring at him blankly with wide eyes and jaw opened. Tadashi cursed in his mind. Regretting for every word he accidentally blurted out a while ago, right in front of Hiro. His eight years old little brother.

Curiosity filled Hiro's mind. "Dashi, what is wet dream?"

"Uh," Tadashi drew back, didn't know what to say.

"Dashi, tell me!"

Tadashi avoided Hiro's eyes. And luckily, his eyes saw the alarm clock on his desk. "Ah, It's still 2:43. Still too early to wake up. I want to go back to sleep. So, you better go back to sleep, too. Good night, little brother!" Tadashi said, as he shoved his little brother out from his room and closed the divider hurriedly.

Hiro just stared at the closed divider incredulously. But he shrugged it off for the moment and went back to sleep. While Tadashi sighed in relief and walked to his wardrobe to get fresh clothes to change. He silently prayed that Hiro would forget about what happened in the morning. After he changed his clothes, he went back to sleep.

 ***In the morning, breakfast time***

Aunt Cass, Tadashi, and Hiro were eating their pancakes. Hiro hadn't mentioned anything about the thing that occurred last night. Tadashi felt a relief. He didn't know what to say or answer if Hiro asked about it again. He frowned and trying to finish his pancake.

"Hey, Aunt Cass?" Hiro suddenly called her.

"Yes, honey?"

"Tadashi said he had a wet dream last night. What does wet dream mean?" Hiro asked to her, innocently.

Tadashi choked on his pancake. He coughed and violently turned his eyes toward Hiro. He looked at his little brother in disbelief. His face was really red in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that Hiro just asked _that_ to their aunt.

They heard a clink noise. Tadashi turned to look at his aunt. The clink noise came from the falling fork and knife from her hands. While her eyes were staring at her oldest nephew. Both in shock and disbelief. Tadashi covered his red face with his hands, wishing he could scream out loud and bury himself to get out from that awkward and embarrassing moment.

Hiro? He just stared at his aunt and big brother in confusion. Wondering if he had asked something wrong that made his brother looked like a boiled octopus and his aunt sat frozen on her chair.

 **Part 1 – End**

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I just finished my midterm exam and wanted to write this new idea as soon as possible. So here it is! Next part will be out tomorrow. Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tadashi's Awkward and Embarrassing Moments**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Three times, Hiro makes his big brother falls into awkward and embarrassing moments. And in those three times, Tadashi feels like he wants to bury himself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Part 2**

 **Tadashi: 18, Hiro: 11.**

Tadashi just got back from SFIT. He walked into his shared-room with Hiro and he saw his little brother sitting on his bed. "I'm home, baby bro!" Tadashi exclaimed with a goofy smile on his face. But he didn't get an answer. Tadashi raised his brow.

He put his satchel and cap on his bed. Then he took off his sneakers. After that, he walked toward Hiro's bed. Hiro was pouting with his hands on his cheeks. He looked like he was upset with something.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro shook his head. He knew if Hiro shook his head meant he wanted to say 'nothing' and wanted it to be dismissed. But as a concern big brother, he didn't buy it. So, he asked again, "Hiro, I know something happened if you're looking upset like this. Just tell me, please?"

The voice sounded gentle in Hiro's ears. He glanced at his big brother who was sitting next to him. Doubt was written on his face. As if Hiro was debating whether he could really tell Tadashi or not. And he chose to tell him.

"But, promise me that you will answer my question no matter what, okay?"

Tadashi smiled and nodded. He was glad that his little brother trusted him now. "I promise. Besides, it's also one of my purposes on being your big brother. If my baby brother needs me, I must be there for him. Now, tell me what's wrong and what you want to ask."

Hearing what Tadashi said made Hiro smiled. But it turned into a frown after that, "But it was ridiculous, Dashi!"

"It's alright. I'm here. Just tell me whatever it is," Tadashi said, reassuring Hiro as he patted Hiro's back.

And so, Hiro started telling Tadashi about happened, "Today, in school, we had a biology class. And it was about human's reproduction. My teacher asked us if we knew where babies come from. I want to say innocently, but no, it doesn't suit me. So, stupidly, I answered from a crane, and I'm sure you know that bird. And the whole class, including my teacher, laughed at me."

Hiro took a breath and continued, "My teacher said no. And she explained about that chapter, the basic ones. My classmates kept on teasing me about that. They said, 'Hey, Hamada! You have an older brother, right? Just ask him where babies come from. I'm sure he knows. And don't forget to ask him if he ever makes one'."

Then he looked at Tadashi, who had a pale white face. He looked both shocked and terrified. Hiro leaned closer to him with a serious and curious face, "So, Dashi, where exactly do babies come from? Have you ever made one before? And what does 'make' mean? We can make babies? Like how Aunt Cass bakes her cakes or something?"

Tadashi gulped really hard. Hiro was in high school now. But he was still eleven! He was torn between giving Hiro the talk or not. For God's sake, he wasn't even ready to give Hiro _the talk_! But his little brother had asked him those dangerous questions! He really wanted to scream.

"Hey, Dashi! You promised me you will answer whatever question I want to ask. Now tell me the answers!" Hiro whined, demanding him to answer _all_ of his questions.

Now, Tadashi was having another episode of mental slapping and cursing in his mind. He really didn't know what and how to answer. He could run away. But on the other hand, he had promised his little brother that he would answer _all_ of the questions his little brother wanted to ask. Tadashi felt like he wanted to bury himself, again. Although, one thing that Tadashi was really sure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He would definitely kill the person who told Hiro to ask him that!

 **Part 2 - End**

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Short? Yeah, I know. I got this inspiration from the pictures I found in pinterest. Well, every older sibling will have a hard time about giving their younger sibling** _ **the talk**_ **. And Tadashi's reaction on the picture I found is kinda hilarious. I will update the last part after my toe recovers. It hurts a lot and even laying on my bed is still a really painful thing to do.**

 **And 6 more days before Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns will be aired! I wished my TV provider has Disney XD or Disney Channel T.T . I have the newest trailers and one of them has Tadashi's voice in it! I really missed Tadashi.. *Crying in the corner***


	3. Chapter 3

**Tadashi's Awkward and Embarrassing Moments**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Three times, Hiro makes his big brother falls into awkward and embarrassing moments. And in those three times, Tadashi feels like he wants to bury himself.**

 **Note: I guess I should have put this with Rating: PG-15.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Part 3**

 **Tadashi: 21, Hiro: 14**

"You look grumpy," Tadashi stated, looking at the grumpy little brother in front of him. Hiro didn't say anything. Instead, that question alone made Hiro look grumpier than before. His hands were sustaining his head while he sat on his bed, crossing his legs. The aura around him was telling Tadashi that Hiro was really pissed right now.

Tadashi sighed and made a way toward his grumpy brother, "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen that makes you so grumpy like this?" Hiro huffed, "I feel annoyed right now!"

"Why? Aunt Cass said you looked happy when you came home from the minimarket nearby. She said you went there to buy snacks and candies. Then why are you feeling annoyed?"

"I did buy snacks and candies. But I feel disappointed! Deceived!"

He raised his brow at Hiro's statement, "Why?"

"You see," Hiro started, "I picked some snacks and candies there. When I was about to walk to the cashier, I saw a discount tag near the candy shelves. I saw pink little boxes with a brand name and the words 'Strawberry Flavoured' on it. Only $10 for 3 boxes from $5 per box in normal price. I never heard that brand before so I bought them for a try. And the cashier gave me a strange look when I was paying them."

"Strange look?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. He asked me for whom I bought them while pointing at the three pink boxes and I told them they were for me. He muttered 'Tch! Kids these days'. But I didn't really care about that."

Tadashi suddenly felt curious. "Then when I got back home, I opened one of the boxes. Kinda weird, though. When I tried to eat it, it tasted weird. Like plastic, or latex perhaps. So I threw it away to the trash can. I hate it, Tadashi! I spent $10 for those things and I couldn't even eat them!"

"Yeah. I would feel angry and deceived too, if I were you. Where are the remaining boxes anyway?" Tadashi asked, looking around the room.

"In my drawer."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure." Hiro got up from his bed and walked toward his drawer. He opened it and searched the said things. When he found them, he closed the drawer and walked back to his bed. "Here," Hiro said as he sat down on his bed and gave the boxes to his big brother.

Tadashi took the boxes from Hiro's hand. And when he saw the boxes, his breath was hitched in his throat. He was really damn shocked. It was true, that there were the 'strawberry flavoured' words on the boxes. But those weren't candies at all. No wonder his little brother said it tasted weird and couldn't eat them!

"Hiro, these aren't candies," Tadashi told him. Hiro raised his brow, "They aren't?"

"….no."

"So, you know what those things are?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me!"

"Uuhh…,"

Once again, Tadashi didn't know how to answer that. If he did answer that question, it would trigger another question. And he wasn't ready to answer the other questions that would tail along with the things on his hand. God, he was facing another awkward and embarrassing moment, _again_!

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Aunt Cass told them as she walked into their shared-room. Tadashi sighed in relief. Maybe he could ask his aunt for help. He then walked toward Aunt Cass. "Hey, Aunt Cass. Can you help me with something?" Tadashi whispered to her ear.

"Hm, what is it?" she whispered back.

Tadashi showed her the things on his hand. Aunt Cass was shocked to see those things on his oldest nephew's hand. But before she could scold him, Tadashi said, "Hiro accidentally bought this earlier. He thought these things are candies. I told him these aren't candies and he's asking me what these things are. Can you help me explain this to him?"

Realization hit her. "Oh, so that's why he looked upset." Tadashi nodded. Aunt Cass cleared her throat, then she said, "Sorry, Tadashi. You're his big brother. So, this is one of you jobs as a big brother to explain _things_ to him. Maybe it would be better if you start giving him _the talk_. He's hitting his puberty after all."

"But, Aunt Cass! I'm not ready!" he protested to her while frowning.

"Sorry, my boy. But you're on your own this time. Well, dinner is ready. So don't take too long to explain _those things_ , okay," she patted Tadashi's shoulder, chuckling at her nephew's awkward situation as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Right now, Tadashi was thinking about running away and didn't come back until Hiro has forgotten about it. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Suddenly, he felt a tight tug on his shirt. And he didn't need to turn around to see who was tugging his shirt. Who else would tug his clothes in that room at that moment?

"Tadashi! You still haven't told me what those damn things. Now, hurry up and tell me! And why were you whispering to Aunt Cass earlier? Did you two have a secret behind my back? Tadashi answer me, now!" Hiro said, demanding for answers from his big brother who had cold sweats running down on his body.

Tadashi didn't think he could escape from tonight's awkward and embarrassing moment like years ago. In his mind, Tadashi was cursing with so many colourful harsh words he would never say in front of his little brother. He was still not ready even after he got the same situations like years ago. Moreover, Hiro was older now and he could search the answers through internet. But, the information from internet would make things even worse for him. And Tadashi didn't want that!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _I swear, I will definitely kill whoever put packs of condoms near the candies section!'_

 **Part 3 - End**

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: This chapter actually contains half of my experience in the past. Where the-nine-years-old-me and my mom went to a supermarket and I found little pink boxes with a brand name and 'strawberry flavoured' written on them. I 'innocently' asked my mom to buy it for me, which of course, she didn't buy and told me they weren't candies. But she didn't tell me what those things were. And I eventually found out several years later.**

 **And you know what? They put those things near the candies section! Which kid who wouldn't think those things were candies if they were put near the candies section?! But gratefully, I never faced the situation like Tadashi's in this chapter. Sorry, Tadashi! Lol xD.**

 **Aaaaaannnnddd, this story is actually the first multiple chapters I have completed! Yeay for me!**

 **For now, until I got my motivation to continue writing stories back, I want to re-watch Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns again! By the way, does any of you have Big Hero 6 movie with Japanese dub? I already tried to search everywhere but I never found it. Well then, until next time~**


End file.
